Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that performs various processing on a print job.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a function is realized in an image processing apparatus such as a printer or a multifunction peripheral (MFP). In the function, a print job received from a host computer (a personal computer (PC), etc.) is temporarily stored, and the stored print job is selected and print thereof is instructed by an operator, thereby starting the print. The function is aimed at preventing information leakage by a printed matter being left on a sheet discharge tray of a printer, or a mistake to take the printed matter. Further, a job stored in the apparatus can be canceled (deleted) without print. Therefore, when the host computer carelessly instructs the print or when the print is not required after instructing the print, there is also an effect to prevent wasting sheets. The function is generally referred to as “secure print”, “spool print”, or “secret print”. Hereinbelow, the function is referred to as “secure print”, and a job used by the function is referred to as a “secure print job”.
It is troublesome for the operator to select secure print jobs stored in a print apparatus one by one. Therefore, there is also a function for automatically selecting the jobs as an operation target according to a predetermined condition to omit the operation. In the automatic selection according to the predetermined condition, the operator selects only one secure print job, resulting in selecting all secure print jobs with a user identification (ID) same as that of the selected job. Additionally, there is a function for automatically selecting all secure print jobs with the user ID same as that of a log-in operator when the operator logs in the print apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-31061 discusses a print method using automatic selection of a job for printing all jobs with a user identification (ID) or a personal identification number (PIN) code, input to a print apparatus by an operator, matching a user ID or a PIN code added to the print job.
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-31061, when using the automatic selection of the job, in both cases of printing and canceling a secure print job, all jobs matching a certain predetermined condition are operation target. In other words, the selection of a job as an operation target cannot be changed depending on an operation purpose.
With the conventional print method, it is not possible to perform flexible selection such as canceling only the selected job if the operator selects the secure job to cancel printing or automatically selecting and printing the job of the operator if the operator selects the secure job to print.